Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a lifting/sliding switch, in particular for the pop-up/sliding roof of a motor vehicle. Such switches typically comprise a housing, a first actuation element for the sliding movement of the roof and a second actuation element for the pop-up movement of the roof, whereby each of said actuation elements is automatically returned into its home position by a resetting arrangement and acts on switch contacts via a switch member.
German patent publication DE 44 31 061 A1 discloses a lifting/sliding switch for the pop-up/sliding roof of a motor vehicle which switch comprises an actuation element that can be pivoted or shifted inside a housing. The actuation element is connected with a sliding switch member which is hinged to a rotary switch member, whereby a lever acts on the rotary switch member via an actuation element. The actuation element is guided by means of guide pins in a cruciform groove, as well as in a horizontal slot, whereby the essentially vertical sections of the cruciform groove represent guides for the pivoting movement and the horizontal slot represents a guide for the sliding movement of the actuation element. The horizontal sections of the cruciform groove act as additional guides for the guide pins of the actuation element during its sliding movement. In the case of this lifting/sliding switch the superimposition of simultaneous movements can lead to switching problems. When the actuation element is to be shifted, it frequently is inadvertently pivoted at the same time, whereupon the guide pins come into engagement with the essentially vertical sections of the cruciform groove and prevent the actuation element from shifting.
Also known are switch systems for opening and closing pop-up/sliding roofs, whereby two actuation elements are located next to each other in a common housing. These latter actuation elements are configured as rocker-type or sliding buttons, whereby different combinations are used. One actuation element is provided exclusively for the sliding movement and another actuation element exclusively for the pop-up movement of the roof. These switch systems require relatively substantial space because the actuation elements, in order to be easily accessible and usable, cannot be located as close to each other as is desirable.
The problem to be solved by the invention herein is to provide a lifting/sliding switch of the above-described type which functions reliably and is designed in a compact and cost-effective manner.
In accordance with the present invention this problem has been solved in that the second actuation element is an integral part of the first actuation element, whereby both actuation elements are supported in the housing and the switch members are configured as rotary switch members.
The compact design of the lifting/sliding switch is created by integrating one actuation element in the other. Movement overlaps created by external actions affecting the actuation elements do not result in malfunctions inasmuch as each actuation element is supported individually in the housing. The association of respectively one rotary switch member with one actuation element is implemented with a relatively simple and cost-effective witch mechanism. Furthermore, a rotary switch member can be incorporated with relatively simple means and without complex guides.
Preferably, the actuation elements are associated with two-stage switch positions for opening and closing the roof. The first stage of each switch position causes a slow movement of the roof; whereas, the second stage results in a rapid movement of the roof until it has reached its travel limit or stop position.
In accordance with one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the first actuation element is configured as a sliding button and the second actuation element as a push-pull button. This configuration respectively for the buttons allows an appropriate association of the functions of the switch with those of the pop-up/sliding roof. Thus, the sliding button is associated with the roof sliding movements and the push-pull button with the roof lifting movements.
In the respectively first switch position of each actuation element, pressure is applied to the associated rotary switch element supported in the housing and, in the respectively second switch position, pressure is applied to another switch contact of a switching matrix. Furthermore, the switch contacts of the switching matrix are preferably arranged in resiliently deflectable domes at a distance from each other and covered by a common actuation plate. This arrangement allows recognition of the switch positions by touch and can be varied by changing the mechanical properties of the switching matrix.
In accordance with a modification of the invention each rotary switch member is associated with two switching matrices that are offset in parallel, as well as in longitudinal, directions. Therefore, each switching matrix represents one direction of movement of the roof.
In order to achieve favorable lever and path ratios, preferably the switching matrices associated with a rotary switch member are arranged relatively with respect to each other in such a manner that respectively one dome of one switching matrix is located essentially on a common plane with one dome of another switching matrix; and, the other domes of the switching matrices face in opposite directions. Furthermore, the essentially common plane of the domes preferably forms one plane with the axis of rotation of the rotary switch member.
In order to convert the sliding movement or the push-pull movement of the actuation elements into rotary movements for the rotary switch members, another modification of the invention comprises a deflecting arrangement between each actuation element and its associate rotary switch member.
The deflecting arrangement associated with the first actuation element comprises a strip having on its one end two pins extending through lateral bore holes of the actuation elementxe2x80x94the pins at the same time acting as support for said actuation element in the housingxe2x80x94and having on its other end, which is connected with the rotary switch member, two support pins coming into engagement with housing bores. Consequently, the deflecting arrangement can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.
In order to create a stable support in the immediate vicinity of the associated switching matrices, the deflecting arrangement, which is preferably associated with the second actuation element, has a two-arm flexible joint, whereby one of its arms is affixed to the actuation element and its other arm, which is connected with the rotary switch member, has two support pins coming into engagement with housing bores.
In order to apply uniform pressure on the actuation plates of the switch matrices, which are arranged offset with respect to each other, each rotary switch member has two actuation projections arranged in the form of a Z with respect to each other. This design saves material during the manufacture of the rotary switch member.
An adequate and relatively easily produced support is achieved in that the first actuation element is provided with guide pins arranged parallel to and at a distance from the pins of the deflection arrangement, whereby said pins and guide pins come into engagement with corresponding longitudinal holes of the housing in order to support the actuation element. The first actuation element has only two guide pins and its movement is limited by the longitudinal holes.
The second actuation element is preferably provided with lateral support pins that are molded to the deflecting arrangement and come into engagement with corresponding housing bores. This arrangement of lateral support pins in the bore holes permits the pivoting movement of the second actuation element in a pulling as well as in a pushing direction.